GRABANDO
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: ¿Cómo terminaba un cúter en el refrigerador? Misterio. ¿Cuál era mi orientación sexual? Misterio. ¿Por qué nunca usaba elevadores? Misterio. ¿Por qué grababa todos los días al chico de la ventana de enfrente? Ese era el misterio más grande de mi vida. Serie de Drabbles. EreRi. UA. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

 **N/A:** Realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fanfic desde hacía algún tiempo, y ya por fin me animé XD. Como los capítulos son cortos estaré actualizando regularmente (eso espero XD), así que estén pendientes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?). Bueno, pues espero que les guste ❤

 **Ojo:** Es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **01.**

—¿Ya recibiste el paquete?

Me muevo por toda la sala —que, considerando el tamaño de mi departamento, no es tan grande— esquivando los botes vacíos de ramen instantáneo que llevan ahí no sé cuántos días, mientras aplasto mi móvil contra mi oreja usando el hombro porque justo en este momento estoy sosteniendo la caja que ha enviado mi hermana por correo.

—Sí, por eso es que te llamo, Mika —respondo—. Dijiste que lo hiciera apenas me llegara.

Del otro lado se escucha la risa de Mikasa, como si estuviera verdaderamente emocionada.

—¡Espero que te guste! Tardé mucho para elegir el modelo indicado —dice, creando en mí una duda por lo que pestañeo varias veces al mismo tiempo que coloco el paquete sobre la mesa del comedor. ¿Qué habrá dentro?

La caja no es tan grande y tampoco pesa demasiado. Mmm... ¿será ropa de nuevo?

—Bueno, gracias —le digo—. Aunque no debiste hacerlo, Mika.

Ella chasquea la lengua.

—Tonterías. Fue tu cumpleaños y eres mi hermano favorito. ¡Obviamente debía regalarte algo!

—Corrección, soy tu único hermano.

Me río y ella se contagia a los pocos segundos. Escucho su risa inocente y me recuerda lo mucho que la extraño. A veces, desearía que mi hermana estuviera conmigo. Como antes, cuando éramos inseparables. Pero es un pensamiento demasiado egoísta considerando que ella está en Inglaterra terminando sus estudios.

—¿Lo has abierto ya? —me urge.

—Espera, mujer —rezongo, ganándome un _«muévete, Eren. Las llamadas salen caras»_ de su parte.

Ruedo los ojos —aprovechando que ella no puede verme— y procedo a buscar el cúter que debe estar por algún cajón. Revuelvo toda la maldita cocina hasta que lo encuentro en el lugar menos pensado. En el _congelador_. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Es un misterio de la vida de Eren Jaeger.

Saco la navaja y la entierro directamente en la línea de cinta adhesiva café. La cinta cede ante el filo y pronto tengo la caja abierta frente a mí. Dentro, sólo puedo ver un montón de unicel con forma de cacahuates. Soy demasiado desesperado y casi no me gustan las sorpresas, así que, cansado de seguir esperando, coloco el móvil en la mesa —luego de decirle a Mikasa que me diera un segundo— y termino por meter las manos en la caja.

Saco una caja más pequeña y delgada, sin embargo cuando la miro directamente no puedo evitar soltar un chillido de felicidad. Tomo de nuevo el móvil y sonrío como si mi hermana pudiera verme.

—¡Mikasa! —le chillo, alargando la última letra de su nombre— ¡Te amo demasiado!

Mi hermana suelta una sonora carcajada.

—Soy lo máximo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Eres la mejor hermana menor del mundo —alabo, tras una serie de carcajadas—. Ey, ¿pero cómo supiste que necesitaba una nueva tableta electrónica?

Tras liberar esa pregunta, no espero más y empiezo a abrir la caja con una sola mano. Me toma un tiempo librar la prisión de cartón, pero por fin lo logro. La tableta es mejor de la que tenía. Cámara de alta calidad —tanto para vídeo como para fotos—, mucho espacio en la memoria y con una pantalla espectacular.

Oh, creo que estoy enamorado.

—Armin me contó del accidente en las escaleras —dice, tras un rato de silencio—. No puedo creer que todavía no uses el elevador —se queja, aunque más bien parece regañarme—. Vives en el quinto piso, Eren.

La ignoro.

—Es un buen ejercicio —digo, pero me apresuro a cambiar el tema. Estoy ansioso por estrenar mi nueva tableta—. ¿Hablamos después, Mika?

Ella suspira porque sabe exactamente qué estoy pensando.

—Bien.

Me despido de mi hermana dándole las gracias de nuevo por ese regalo de cumpleaños y prometiéndole llamarla el fin de semana. Sin más, y dejando el móvil olvidado en la mesa de la cocina, corro hacia mi habitación. He encendido la tableta ya, así que lo primero que hago es buscar la cámara —eh, no pueden culparme. Soy fotógrafo— y empiezo a tomar fotos de todo lo que me rodea; desde mi deshecha cama, hasta el clóset que he olvidado cerrar esta mañana.

La calidad es asombrosa.

Me aburro de las fotos después de un rato, por lo que he puesto la cámara para grabar. Me acerco a la ventana y le tomo vídeo a todo. El cielo se ve hermoso —parece que tendremos un día muy soleado—, bajo un poco hasta topar con los departamentos de enfrente. Es ahí cuando me sorprendo, sin embargo.

La ventana del departamento frente al mío está abierta y eso es raro. Según sabía, nadie estaba rentándolo. Pero, como si el destino quisiera aclarar todas las dudas que surgieron en mi cerebro una figura entra a la escena. Es un hombre, pero no puedo verle el rostro. Su espalda queda grabada en mi tableta mientras mis ojos no hacen más que perderse en esa piel pálida.

Usa una camiseta sport negra que se le ciñe de manera perfecta a su cuerpo, sus brazos quedan al descubierto. Tiene músculos bien trabajados que me demuestran que mi nuevo vecino mantiene un riguroso entrenamiento. Tiene el cabello negro, cortado como en tipo militar así que puedo apreciar su nuca y cuello.

No supe exactamente el por qué, pero antes de darme cuenta me encontré a mí mismo poniéndole zoom a la cámara, como si quisiera poder ver todo de él. Es cuando él mira a su izquierda que por fin logro verle el rostro —o al menos parte—. Tiene un perfil asombroso. Sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados, de color oscuro. Su nariz es recta, perfecta y sus labios son delgados.

De hecho, él parece ser perfecto.

¿Quién es él?

Otro de los misterios en mi vida, sin duda alguna.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer ❤. Si les gustó, por favor dejen un review, son mi alimento de cada día ; A ;. Pasen un día maravilloso ❤

 **Lyne Diamond✧**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por reviews! Realmente me hicieron muy, muy feliz ; A ;. Espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo :'3

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **02.**

Luego de dos días de _ardua_ observación, he descubierto que mi nuevo vecino tiene un _asombroso_ tatuaje de unas alas —una negra, otra blanca— en el cóccix.

Lo sé porque también descubrí que le encanta pasearse por su departamento medio desnudo. Siempre, cada vez que termina de bañarse, se contonea por la habitación usando solamente una toalla atada a la cadera, tan _delgada_ como _corta_. No es que eso sea malo, puede hacerlo porque está en su propiedad. El problema radica en lo que causa en mí cada vez que lo veo moverse de esa manera tan elegante. Hay mariposas en mi estómago y un desconocido calor en mi estómago, que se riega hasta mi rostro. Y es algo completamente nuevo para mí, en todas mis relación (con mujeres u hombres) jamás me ha pasado algo similar a esto.

En parte no me gustan todas esas sensaciones, pero tampoco puedo detenerlas.

Mmm... ¿estaré enfermo?

Sí, tal vez. Digo, no muchas personas toman fotos y vídeos de su vecino mientras está medio desnudo.

Quizá, _sólo quizá_ , debería dejar de espiarlo. Pero no, no puedo hacerlo. Mi mente sigue diciéndome que alguien debe encargarse de pasmar esa belleza en fotografías, y algo más.

Y no es cómo si fuera algo malo, ¿ _verdad_?

Eso no me hace un acosador, ¿ _cierto_?

—No, claro que no —me digo a mí mismo, sonriendo, mientras termino de imprimir una fotografía—. Es sólo que, como fotógrafo, es mi deber capturar la belleza.

Me convenzo, al mismo tiempo que coloco la fotografía de mi vecino recién impresa junto a las otras tres que he tomado este día. Están pegadas con cinta adhesiva de colores en el mural de madera que tengo en mi habitación; hay muchas fotos en él (desde verdes paisajes, hasta otras personas), pero sólo las de mi vecino relucen con verdadera elegancia. Desde su rostro hasta parte de su cuerpo (con o sin ropa), todas aportan algo único.

Algo _fantástico_.

Porque pese a que le he tomado todas esas fotos en secreto, parece como si modelara, casi de manera profesional, para todas ellas.

—Él es tan... _único_ —me digo admirando el mural donde yacen sus fotografías—. Me pregunto si alguna vez podré hablar con él.

Encojo los hombros, como si no me importara en absoluto. Bueno, si no tengo la oportunidad da igual. Siempre puedo seguir tomándole fotos a escondidas.

Y de nuevo, no tiene nada de malo. Sólo soy un simple fotógrafo al que le encanta apreciar la belleza cuando la tiene tan cerca.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas, muchas gracias por leer ❤. Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review ;3. Pasen un excelente día ❤.

 **Lyne Diamond✧**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

 **N/A:** ¡Ya es viernes y le toca actualización a este fic! Espero que les guste ❤

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **03.**

Tres días después Armin llega a mi departamento.

Él no necesita llamar a la puerta, ni tampoco esperar que le abra. Es mi mejor amigo desde siempre, así que confío lo suficiente en él como para darle una copia de la llave de mi casa. Una vez dentro, Armin le echa una mirada a mi departamento sólo para encontrarme desparramado en el sofá, con una piruleta redonda sabor mora azul en la boca y completamente aburrido.

Siendo sincero, he estado así todo el día. No he movido músculo alguno desde que me levanté (ni siquiera me he cambiado el pijama) y creo que estoy de malhumor. ¿La razón? Es que mi vecino ha _desaparecido_. En serio, anoche no llegó a su departamento y eso que siempre llega puntual —es algo que he aprendido en mi tiempo de observación—. Mi mente no deja de preguntarse en dónde estará, con quién y cuándo llegará, al punto de desesperarme en silencio.

Mmm... esto no puede ser muy normal, ¿verdad?

—Tienes una pinta terrible, hombre —es lo primero que menciona, siendo incapaz de esconder su sorpresa al verme en ese estado.

—Oh, lo sé —contesto, tras haberme sacado la piruleta de la boca. Mis labios y lengua están ahora pintados de color morado y Armin no puede reprimir una sonrisa ante la imagen que le doy—. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, hermano.

Él se ahorra un suspiro, y mejor decide mirarme con una sonrisa. Sabe que no hay mucho qué hacer cuando se trata de mí; soy todo un caso.

—¿Ya comiste? —interroga.

—¿La piruleta cuenta?

—No, Eren.

—Entonces no.

Esta vez, Armin suspira en serio y se pasa la mano que tiene libre por el pelo rubio. Inquietos mechones se revuelven y caen por su rostro al punto de taparle el ojo izquierdo.

Mmm... esa imagen suya quedaría muy bien en una fotografía.

—A veces me pregunto qué hacer contigo, Eren —empieza y es cuando hago una mueca. No quiero escuchar su infame sermón cual madre—. Deberías salir de tu _cueva_ y hacer algo divertido.

 _«Pues bueno, yo me divierto bastante observando a mi guapo vecino. Gracias»_

—Me da flojera —contesto sin más, volviendo a saborear la piruleta— Prefiero quedarme aquí, en mi _cueva_ , disfrutando de mi cómodo sofá.

Tras mi respuesta, Armin siente ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra la pared. Pero no serviría de mucho y él lo sabe, así que sólo niega con la cabeza mientras levanta la bolsa de plástico que trae en la mano izquierda.

—Te traje comida china —termina por decir. Mis ojos se iluminan al instante porque realmente tengo hambre—. Pero a cambio quiero que me prestes una película.

Bueno, cuando se trata de comida nunca puedo decir que no.

 **(...)**

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y dejó que él entre primero, mientras yo me dirijo a mi pequeño paraíso. Además de apasionarme la fotografía, también amo las películas —si son de terror, mejor—. Tengo una gran colección, y realmente me siento orgulloso de ella.

—¿Qué _peli_ dijiste que querías? —le interrogo, sacando la piruleta de mi boca y con lo ojos perdidos en las cajas de los distintos DVD que tengo apilados. Armin, sin embargo, no responde durante un gran rato.

Luego de parpadear, me encuentro en la necesidad de voltear para verlo. Lo encuentro frente a mi mural de fotografías; sólo está ahí parado, pestañeado constantemente con los ojos azules centrándose en las fotos de mi vecino.

Mmm... siento que no me espera nada bueno.

—Eren, ¿por qué tienes tantas fotografías de ese hombre? —pregunta, sin dignarse a verme.

—Oh, es mi nuevo vecino —explico—. Es guapo, ¿verdad? Me gusta, por eso le tomo fotos y vídeos. ¿Quieres verlos?

—Eren —él arrastra mi nombre lentamente, como si estuviera preparado para soltar una bomba—. Eso se considera acoso, ¿lo sabías? ¡Es un delito, podrías ir a la cárcel y...!

No quiero seguir oyendo más, así que, aprovechando que no deja de abrir la boca, simplemente le meto la piruleta a la boca para que deje de hablar. Él suelta un quejido largo que yo ignoro en su totalidad.

—Ah, tengo hambre. Iré a comer —digo mientras salgo de la habitación, dejando atrás a Armin y sus quejas.

Total, él no me comprende en absoluto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Pero, sobretodo, gracias por sus hermosos reviews! No puedo creer que sean 22, estoy muy, muy feliz ; AAA ;. Gracias por el apoyo, en serio❤.

Para el próximo capítulo se nos viene el primer encuentro, ¿están preparadas? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jajajaja ❤ Bueno, espero que pasen un día súper genial ❤. ¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes, yey!

¡Y recuerden que los review son mi alimento de cada día!

 **Lyne Diamond✧**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

 **N/A:** ¡Lo sé! No actualicé el viernes pasado x.x tuve un pequeño problema. Me acabé los megas de mi móvil que me dan con el paquete, así que tuve que esperar varios, varios días para que me dieran mis megas mensuales D: sufrí mucho ; A ;. Peeero ya por fin les traigo la continuación (en sábado, lol), ¡yey!

Espero que les guste /o/.

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **04.**

Son cuarto para las ocho de la noche (¡la telenovela empezará pronto!). Es bastante tarde ya y yo todavía no estoy en casa. Por cuestiones de trabajo, tuve que abandonar mi cómoda _cueva_ para enfrentar el mundo real. He estado fuera desde la mañana, por lo que mi estado de animo no es el mejor.

Hace mucho frío en las calles de María (pequeñas gotas de lluvia se empiezan a notar), me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre y siento que todas las fotografías que tomé hoy son una verdadera mierda (cosa que suele pasarme muy a menudo). Además, he perdido otra oportunidad para seguir viendo a mi sensual vecino.

Sí, la vida nunca pinta demasiado bien para mí.

Un par de minutos (y casi dos cuadras) después, casi suelto un grito de alegría cuando mi edificio de departamentos queda frente a mí. Entro al lugar y, mientras camino hacia el elevador (por más horrible que me parezca la idea, debo usarlo porque estoy demasiado cansado como para subir por las escaleras), me sacudo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que han mojado mi chaqueta de cuero.

Suspiro y termino por apretar un botón para llamar al elevador. Para mi buena suerte (¡al menos algo sale bien este día!) no tarda demasiado en llegar. La puerta se abre y procedo a meterme en esa minúscula cárcel llamaba elevador. Aprieta el botón que me llevará a mi piso y simplemente espero — _impaciente_ —.

Sin embargo, es cuando la puerta está apunto de cerrarse que una persona entra en el espacio también. Aguanto la respiración largos segundos cuando reconozco al hombre que se ha parado a mi lado. Es mi sensual vecino y sólo quiero gritar de la emoción (¡santísima mierda! ¿¡qué hace aquí!?). Él sólo me mira fijamente, provocándome un montón de escalofríos por los brazos. Sus vista se centra en mis ojos y empiezo a temblar casi sin darme cuenta.

Trago saliva por la fuerza y los pensamientos se atoran en mi cerebro. No puedo pensar con claridad. A la mierda, probablemente sea la única oportunidad para hablar con él, y es posible que lo arruine si abro la boca.

 _No hables, Eren. Sólo no hables._

Los segundos pasan, la puerta se cierra y él aprieta un botón. Luego, en total silencio, mi vecino regresa la mirada a mi rostro. Se queda viéndome de nuevo y es cuando me pregunto si tendré algo en la cara. Quizá no me rasuré y el vello de mi cara es incómodo, o tal vez me he manchado con el chocolate que comía camino a casa. Entonces, entre tanto lío mental recuerdo que de por sí siempre he capturado la atención de las personas, porque la _heterocromía_ es una _anomalía_ demasiado llamativa.

Mmm... quizá piense que soy raro.

El elevador se detiene en el sexto piso —¡uno bajo el mío!— y mi vecino da unos pasos hacia la puerta que se ha abierto. Él sale y, antes de que el ascensor siga su curso, se voltea. Es ahí cuando me regala otra mirada. Esta vez, sus ojos brillan cuando se encuentran con los míos mientras la sombra de sonrisa coqueta se dibuja en sus labios.

— _Bye, bye_ —susurra (casi con una sensualidad que me deja babeando), moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha, justo cuando la puerta se cierra.

Pestañeo.

 _Oh. Dios. Mío._

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Holaaaa~! Miles de disculpas por tardar en actualizar, asdfghjklñ. Prometo que voy a ser más cuidadosa con mis megas a partir de ahora XD. Buenooo, espero que les haya gustado el pequeño capítulo, se dio el primer encuentro ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y a Levi le gustó (?) XD. Fue corto, pero prometo que vendrán cosas sabrosas después (?) XD. Muchas, muchas gracias a esas personitas que siguen el fic, gracias por sus comentarios hermosos y esos favoritos ; A ;. No sé qué haría sin ustedes ❤.

Saludos a todas ❤. Pasen un día súper dúper fantástico ❤.

Y recuerden dejar un review, ¡son mi alimento de cada día! :3

 **Lyne Diamond ✧**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

 **N/A:** Me estaba olvidando de actualizar este fic DDD: ya tenía este capítulo listo, pero me olvidé de subirlo el viernes X'DDDD. **¡PERDOOOOÓN POR ESO!** :c prometo ahora así ponerme al corriente con la actualización del fic uwu.

Bueno, aclarado eso, les dejo leer. Espero que les guste /o/

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **05.**

—Realmente estás mal, bastardo. De verdad, me enfermas.

El rostro de Jean se deforma en una mezcla de miedo y asco cuando se pasea por toda mi habitación, poniendo más atención de la necesaria en mi preciado mural de fotografías. No le respondo (pese a que realmente quiero hacerlo), sólo me conformo con hacerle una mueca de aburrimiento puro y levantarle mi hermoso dedo medio.

El tipo se lo merece, en serio. Se la ha pasado diciéndome lo enfermo que estoy por tomarle tantas fotos a mi vecino. Incluso se atrevió a llamarme _acosador_. Si no fuera el novio de mi primo favorito ya lo habría corrido a patadas.

—Si tanto te enfermo, ¿por qué no te largas? —le gruño, esta vez sin despegar la mirada de mi computadora. Tengo que terminar de editar unas fotos y no logro concentrarme del todo por su culpa—. Es más, ¿qué coño haces en mi casa? Vete de una vez. Tu presencia me enferma.

Jean encoge los hombros y decide mejor acostarse en mi cama como si fuera la suya, incluso se atreve a subir sus zapatos sucios llenos de _bacterias. Que. Puto. Asco._

—Peleé con Marco —explica, mientras (sin pedir permiso siquiera) toma algunas fotografías (que le he tomado a mi vecino por la mañana) que había dejado encima de la almohada—, y me corrió de casa. Dijo que no quiere verme hasta que me arrepienta de mis palabras, así que estaré unas... dos horas más en tu casa —tras su respuesta, él vuelve a mirarme con cara de asco cuando baja las fotos—. Eren, en serio, tienes un serio problema con este hombre. ¿Le has hablado siquiera?

Tiemblo ante su pregunta al recordar el maravilloso encuentro que tuvimos en el elevador. Aun sueño con ese pequeño momento.

—Bueno, no le he hablado en sí —admito, haciendo un ademán de poco importancia. Jean se horroriza en silencio—. Pero... creo que coqueteó conmigo en el elevador.

Jean levanta una ceja.

—Cuentame más.

Ruedo los ojos, pero la verdad es que no puedo resistirme más. Dejando el trabajo de lado (adivinen quién no dormirá esta noche), me giro en mi silla con rueditas para encararlo. Jean sonríe y cruza los brazos tras su cabeza para mirarme con expectación.

—Primero fue extraño porque no dejaba de verme y creí que tenía algo en el rostro —explico, sintiéndome repentinamente cohibido—. Pero, ya sabes, creo que le resultó raro cuando se dio cuenta del color de mis ojos.

—Bueno, es normal su reacción. No siempre conoces a alguien con heterocromía.

Asiento en su dirección.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero eso no fue todo, Jean. Cuando el elevador paró en su piso, él volteó y me sonrió de una manera que ¡wow! me derritió totalmente.

—Tal vez le gustaste —contesta, viéndose totalmente sincero, mientras vuelve a encoger los hombros.

Mmm... quizá Jean no es tan imbécil como lo creía.

—¿Tú crees?

—Podría ser.

Hay silencio después. Se extiende durante algunos minutos mientras yo _intento_ terminar mi trabajo, y Jean sólo se queda mirando al techo.

—Eren.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo hambre. Aliméntame —exige.

Entonces, simplemente, le aviento la caja de pañuelos desechables.

Retiro lo dicho, Jean sigue siendo un pendejo sin remedio.

 **(...)**

No sé cómo es que me dejo convencer. Quizá es porque tengo la mente demasiado débil y me dejo influenciar fácilmente. No lo sé. El punto es que ahora mismo me encuentro caminando por las calles de María, con el frío calando hasta mis huesos, sólo para ir a la jodida tienda de conveniencia, porque no tengo nada realmente decente en mi despensa y Jean tiene hambre.

—Estúpido Jean —rezongo, pateando una piedra invisible.

Un par de cuadras más adelante —¡gracias al cielo!— la tienda queda frente a mí. Suelto un suspiro y apresuro mis pasos. Sólo quiero regresar a mi _cueva_ lo más rápido posible.

Es entonces, justo cuando voy a entrar, que alguien más sale de la tienda y queda parado frente a mí. Primero me quedo petrificado, luego mi respiración se detiene durante algunos segundos al caer en cuenta que es mi _delicioso_ vecino. Lleva un par de bolsas en las manos y un dulce de goma rojo, largo y delgado, saliendo de sus _perfectos_ labios.

Él no tarda en reconocerme así que me regala una pequeñísima sonrisa, que se ve realmente elegante —y _sensual_ — en su persona.

—Hola —saluda, después de sacarse el dulce de la boca. Sé que debo contestarle, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me he quedado concentrado en la _deliciosa_ mancha roja que tienen sus labios.

Realmente quiero lamer eso...

—Ho...la —respondo, en un susurro entrecortado.

Mi vecino suelta una pequeña risa que se opaca cuando vuelve a meter el dulce rojo a su boca. Lo saborea y puedo notar su lengua moviéndose por todo el caramelo de forma _gloriosa_.

 _Dios. Dios. Dios. Dios._

—Nos vemos después —él se despide y guiña un ojo, y yo creo haber tocado alguna clase de paraíso cuando pasa por mi lado. Su olor a durazno me abruma por un minuto y no puedo más que seguirlo con la mirada hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

Siento que este es el mejor día de mi puta vida.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya hubo otro encuentro ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), fue pequeño también, pero tranquilas que ya se viene lo bueno (?) XD. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad! ❤❤ gracias infinitamente por seguir esta pequeña historia ; A ;. ¡Les amo mucho! ❤ :3

Bueno, nos vemos el viernes (ahora sí XD). Pasen buen día ❤

 **Lyne Diamond ✧**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **06.**

Luego de tanto tiempo observando a mi _glorioso_ vecino, he aprendido que el segundo sábado de cada mes es importante para él. Digamos que él tiene una rutina que sigue al pie de la letra sin faltar nunca. Cuando ese día llega, siempre hace la limpieza en su departamento. Puede durar horas en eso (se nota que es bastante minucioso), pero no le importa. Sacude cada rincón de su casa con verdadera devoción.

Bueno, somos un poco iguales en eso. Yo tampoco soporto la suciedad.

Ahora mismo él está limpiando su habitación. Pasa la escoba por el suelo un par de veces mientras contonea las caderas de manera grandiosa porque (supongo) ha puesto música para animar el ambiente. Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero no puedo resistirme a grabar ese espectacular show que él me muestra sólo a mí.

Se mueve lentamente agitando cada parte de su cuerpo con elegancia, revoloteando las caderas en cualquier oportunidad, viéndose incluso hasta más _sensual_. Suelto un jadeo e intento no temblar para no arruinar la toma, pero la verdad es imposible. Mi vecino crea todo tipo de extrañas sensaciones dentro de mí, todo se agita; parece un tornado que amenaza con arrasar hasta mi estabilidad mental.

Sí, a ese grado me afecta.

Me muerdo el labio mientras observo su precioso trasero contoneándose de izquierda a derecha, lentamente. Parece como si estuviera tentándome.

 _Cristo redentor, quisiera hacerle tantas cosas._

Es entonces, en medio de mi éxtasis mental, que mi móvil suena anunciando una llamada entrante. Al principio no pienso en contestar (porque realmente quiero seguir grabando a mi vecino), pero cuando en la pantalla aparece la fotografía de mi hermana cambio de opinión. Todavía un poco renuente, dejo la cámara de vídeo olvidada sobre mi cama y me apresuro a tomar mi móvil para contestar.

—Hey, Mika —respondo, viendo aún por la ventana.

—¡Eren _jodido_ Jaeger! —vocifera, casi dejándome sordo— ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me has estado ocultando cosas?

Mi primera reacción es congelarme. Aguanto la respiración al mismo tiempo que mi mente intenta carburar lo más rápido posible. ¿Acaso ella sabe ya lo de mi vecino? Dios, no.

—¿De qué hablas, Mika? —pregunto. La voz me tiembla y mi hermana hace un ruido, advirtiendo que sabe que le oculto algo.

—Ya deja de mentir, Eren —amenaza—. No tiene caso que lo ocultes más, Armin me lo ha dicho todo.

Me ofendo entonces porque no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo le haya contado a Mikasa sobre mi _pequeña_ _afición_ de tomarle fotos a mi vecino.

—E-escucha —empiezo, dubitativo—, no sé que tanto te haya dicho Armin, pero te juro que las fotos son con fines artísticos. Ya... ya sé que se las tomo a mi vecino sin que se de cuenta, pero no es acoso. De verdad, es todo por amor al arte.

 _Silencio incómodo._

—Eren... ¿de qué hablas?

Parpadeo y comienzo a sudar porque creo que he cometido un error _gravísimo_.

—De... de las fotos. A-Armin te dijo que le tomo fotos a escondidas a mi nuevo vecino, ¿no?

—No. Armin me confesó que no vives en el quinto piso, sino en el séptimo.

—¿Eh...?

 _Oh, Dios..._

—Eren —Mikasa respira y se me ponen los pelos de punta porque sé que nada bueno se acerca—, ¿de qué fotos y de qué vecino hablas?

 _He cavado mi propia tumba._

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** me encanta hacer sufrir a Eren, es divertido(?) XD. Pero les prometo que en el siguiente se vendrá algo bueno para él ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ya se lo merece (?) xDD. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Realmente agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar un review ; AAA ;. Soy feliz ❤.

Bueno, espero que pasen un buen día ❤

 **Lyne Diamond ✧**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **| Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

 **N/A:** ¡ay! Disculpen el abandono, pero ya estoy de regreso :'cccc ❤

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine_.

* * *

 **07.**

—Voy a morir pronto.

Ese es el suspiro cansado que escapa de mi boca mientras salgo de la tienda de conveniencia que está cerca de mi casa. Tengo una mano repleta de carpetas con fotos dentro, y en la otra sostengo la maleta donde suelo guardar mi cámara y sus accesorios, así que hago un poco de malabares para agarrar también la bolsa donde va el ramen instantáneo que planeo cenar. La cabeza me duele en serio, tengo mucho sueño y mis tripas no paran de sonar, recordándome que no he probado algún bocado decente desde la mañana. En ocasiones realmente odio mi trabajo. Quiero decir, amo tomar fotografías, lo que detesto es lidiar con la gente.

Mmm... Armin tenía razón. Debí haber escogido otra clase de trabajo.

Apresuro mis pasos —porque en serio quiero llegar pronto—, mientras pienso en todas las cosas que debo hacer apenas esté en casa. Pero son demasiadas, tantas que mi cerebro se atiborra muy pronto y mi cabeza empieza a doler más.

—Me voy a morir —repito, quizá siendo un poco exagerado.

Sin embargo, voy caminando demasiado distraído que termino chocando contra alguien. Las cosas que traía en las manos se desparraman en el suelo (al menos la cámara está a salvo) y no me queda de otra más que soltar una maldición al ver todas las fotografías regadas.

 _Mierda._

—Lo siento, iba un poco distraído. ¿Estás bien? —es cuando escucho esa voz que siento ese extraño hormigueo en la barriga, que se intensifica cuando levanto la mirada y me encuentro a mi _delicioso_ vecino.

Tiemblo sin poder evitarlo y la saliva se apelmaza en mi garganta cuando me siento abrumado en su presencia.

—Uh... eh... —balbuceó, perdiéndome en él totalmente. Es demasiado guapo y mi cerebro deja de trabajar—. Sí-sí. Estoy bien.

Él asiente y me regala una pequeñísima sonrisa que me congela en mi lugar. Acto seguido, mi vecino se agacha, sin quitar su mirada de mí, y empieza a recoger el desastre de fotografías que están desperdigadas por el suelo.

Pestañeo y es entonces cuando mi lento cerebro logra reaccionar. Me apresuro en agacharme también, dejo el resto de mis cosas en el suelo y le ayudo a juntar lo que puedo con mis temblorosas manos.

—Son muy buenas —dice, mientras observa una fotografía—. ¿Tú las tomaste?

—Mmm, sí.

—Tienes mucho talento.

Hago una mueca porque seguro lo dice por cortesía. Golpeteo las fotografías que he recogido contra el suelo para acomodarlas mejor entre mis manos y medio sonrío para él.

—Gracias.

—De nada —responde, con sus ojos perdiéndose en los míos, extendiendo en mi dirección las fotos que ha levantado.

Las tomo con las manos temblando y juro que él se ha dado cuenta porque le escucho reír por lo bajo. Siento el incómodo calor en mis mejillas, así que desvío la mirada y me incorporo trayendo mis cosas en el camino.

—Debo irme —comenta, limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo que ha sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Espero verte de nuevo algún día.

Esas — _insinuantes_ — palabras, aunadas al guiño coqueto de su parte, provocan algún tipo de revolución en mi barriga. Todo dentro de mi se revuelve y sólo puedo sonrojarme en serio, como si fuera un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

 _Fantástico_.

—Cla-claro —digo, sonando bastante estúpido. En mi defensa puedo decir que es su culpa por ponerme nervioso—. Eso... eso estaría bi-bien.

Él sonríe, llenando el simple gesto con coquetería.

 **(...)**

 **Es una emergencia.**

¡Es una _jodida_ **emergencia**!

Por el amor a toda la mierda sagrada, estoy que me cago. Y no es para menos, he perdido la memoria SD. Sí, la puta memoria SD donde tengo guardadas todas las —para nada _inocentes_ — fotografías que le he tomado a mi vecino durante todo este tiempo.

Si alguien la encuentra y decide ver su contenido, estoy muerto.

—Bueno, pero calmate, Eren —dice Armin, desde el otro lado de la línea, como si la situación no fuera importante para él (sospecho que así es)—. Estoy seguro que lo has dejado por ahí. Te pasaba con las gafas en quinto grado, ¿recuerdas? Siempre decías que las habías perdido y en realidad las traías en la cabeza —él se ríe y yo termino por rodar los ojos—. Eres despistado, seguro que ya la encontrarás.

Jadeo porque el aire comienza a faltarme. Santo Cristo, creo que me va a dar un ataque o algo así.

—Armin —digo, arrastrando su nombre—, no lo entiendes. En esa memoria están las fotos de mi vecino.

—Oh. Estás frito, hombre.

—Gracias, Armin. Siempre puedo contar contigo, hermano —suelto, lleno de sarcasmo.

Armin suspira y puedo imaginarlo negando con la cabeza.

—¡Bien, bien! Dame diez minutos y voy para tu casa para ayudarte a buscar —gruñe—. A veces eres peor que un niño.

—¡Lo sé, pero apresúrate!

Armin suelta un « _sí, sí_ » y luego de una ligera despedida, él cuelga el teléfono. No me importa mucho, así que simplemente lanzo el móvil contra la cama y me muevo por la habitación, con la vacía esperanza de encontrar la pequeña memoria por algún lado. Pero es imposible. He buscado por todas partes y no hay nada.

Es entonces cuando el timbre de mi entrada suena. Frunzo el ceño y procedo a abandonar mi revuelta habitación para ir directamente a la puerta. ¿A quién coño se le ocurre molestarme cuando estoy pasando por una situación de vida o muerte? Juro que si es algún imbécil intentando venderme una suscripción para un revista barata le rompo todo lo que traiga en las manos.

Sin embargo, cuando abro, me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie. El pasillo está completamente vacío, incluso me asomo un poco más; primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y por un momento llego a pensar que es una broma.

Pero no lo es.

Ahí, sobre la madera de mi puerta, algunos centímetros por debajo del número de departamento, y la placa con mi apellido, hay dos fotografías de mi vecino pegadas con cinta adhesiva. Un poco más abajo, me encuentro con una nota que me hace estremecer y creer que realmente voy a morir.

 _«Hey, creo que tengo algo que te pertenece. Ah, y por cierto, lindas fotos. —Ackerman»_

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ya vamos llegando al puntoooo, ¿se dan cuenta? ajajaja, va lento, pero seguro (?) x'D. Se viene lo bueno, ya mero ❤. Tengo que agradecerles el súper apoyo que le han dado a este fic ; A ; son sólo drabbles, pero ya llegamos a los 70 reviews ❤ muchas, muchas gracias, en serio ; AA ;.

Entre otras cosas, ¿les gusta **Osomatsu-san**? es que estoy trabajando en un fic **OsoChoro** en mi cuenta de **wattpad**. Por si quieren leerlo, allá me encuentran como **Maka_Kagamine**

Bueno, espero que pasen un buen día ❤

 **Lyne Diamond ✧**

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **| Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

 **N/A:** ¡ay! ya extrañaba actualizar este mini-fic, así que aquí me tienen. De regreso con los drabbles xd ❤

* * *

 **GRABANDO**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine_

* * *

 **08.**

—¡Me estoy muriendo!

Casi desmayado en mi cómodo sofá, chillo melodramático mientras Armin me alcanza una bolsa de papel. Estoy temblando, sudo demasiado, me cuesta agarrar oxígeno y creo que de verdad voy a morir.

Odio los ataques de ansiedad.

La sola idea de que alguien tiene en su poder la memoria SD con las fotos de mi vecino me pone paranoico. Realmente no sé cómo la perdí o quién podría tenerla. Pero mi mente se atiborra de pesimistas pensamientos, haciéndome creer que alguien podría chantajearme con el contenido. O peor, quizá vaya a la policía y me señale de acosador.

Oh, Dios.

No respiro. No respiro.

—Ya, ya —consuela Armin, con la voz más calmada que tiene, al mismo tiempo que coloca la bolsa contra mi boca—. Respira en la bolsa, Eren. Eso, así. Despacio. Tranquilo, tranquilo —dice, sobando mi espalda—. A ver si esto te sirve de lección. Te dije que nada bueno te traería eso de las fotos, pero nunca me escuchas.

Quiero reprocharle, pero no puedo. Mi boca está más ocupada intentando conseguir un poco de oxígeno para mis pulmones.

—Armin, ¿qué haré ahora? —pregunto, desocupando mi boca. Mi voz sale despacio y entrecortada, casi colgando de un hilo.

Armin hace una mueca, como si estuviera pensando.

—Bueno, no sé —responde tan sincero como es posible—. Primero debemos saber quién tiene la memoria. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Con la boca dentro de la bolsa de nuevo, niego muy despacio. Armin hace un sonido largo y mira hacia el techo.

—¿Cómo pudiste perderla? Casi nunca sales de tu _cueva_ , hermano.

 _«¡No tengo ni la menor idea, Armin!»_ quiero responderle, pero me conformo con encoger los hombros.

—La única pista que tenemos hasta ahora es ese « _Ackerman_ ». Me suena como un apellido, ¿tú qué crees? ¿te suena conocido?

Niego.

—Pero esa persona parece sí conocerte a ti, Eren.

Lloro en silencio ante el recordatorio de mi mala suerte.

—Además, tiene una letra muy bonita y prolija —suelta, curioso, tomando la misteriosa nota que está sobre mi mesa de centro—. ¿Quién será?

De nuevo, estoy a punto de encoger los hombros. Me detengo, sin embargo, cuando la puerta de mi departamento es abierta de par en par. Pieck y _Pokko_ entran con toda la confianza del mundo, tomándonos por sorpresa.

—Bueno, bueno —dice Pokko, con una sonrisa que me da mala espina, agitando en el aire un pedazo de papel mal cortado—. Averiguamos un par de cosas interesantes. ¿Qué me darás a cambio de esta información, Jaeger?

Frunzo el ceño y le levanto mi precioso dedo medio, dejándole en claro que no estoy de humor para ser molestado. Porque si alguna vez me he topado con alguien peor que Jean, ese definitivamente es Porko Galliard.

No somos _enemigos_ , pero tampoco podemos considerarnos _amigos_. Sin embargo, cuando de trata de conseguir información rápida, Porko es el mejor en ello.

—Hay un Ackerman viviendo en los departamentos de aquí al lado —explica Pieck, tan sonriente y calmada—. Se llama Levi y tiene poco tiempo de haberse mudado.

Pokko parece indignado.

—¡Pieck! —jadea—. Se suponía que lo haríamos sufrir hasta que suplicara piedad, ¿recuerdas, mujer?

Pieck asiente.

—Pero, Pokko, míralo —viéndose bastante compungida, Pieck me señala—. Pobrecito, ya parece estar sufriendo lo suficiente.

—¡Sabía que no podía contar contigo, mujer!

Armin se ríe ante la escena. Pieck dice algo más, y Porko grita exasperado. Es entonces, justo en ese preciso momento, que mi cerebro hace clic. Todas las piezas parecen encajar y mi respirar para.

Ya nada tiene sentido.

Todo parece ser una broma de la vida.

— _No, no, no, no_ —chillo, parándome de golpe. La discusión se detiene y todos voltean a verme sorprendidos.

Pero ni siquiera me disculpo. Con un montón de dudas arrasando mi poca estabilidad mental, simplemente corro hasta mi habitación, abro la puerta y me adentro.

Todo sigue revuelto; mi cámara en el suelo, mis sábanas están arrugadas. Varias fotografías _importantes_ yacen bajo la cama y en mi ropero parece haber habido una guerra. Pero no me importa. No cuando mi mirada se centra en mi ventana y _lo veo_.

Mi vecino está ahí, mirándome con una ceja levantada. En sus manos tiene un montón de papeles que no tardo demasiado en reconocer porque él voltea uno en mi dirección mientras sonríe, perverso.

Es la foto más reciente (antes de perder la memoria) que le tomé. Salía del baño, así que sólo usaba esa toalla, tan _corta_ como _delgada_ , atada en su _perfecta_ cadera. Tenía el pelo húmedo, rozándole la frente y muchas gotas de agua bailaban por su _magnífico_ cuerpo, deleitándose al marcar cada parte de su _blanca_ y _preciosa_ piel.

Oh, señor. Creo que voy a vomitar.

 _¿Acaso es este mi fin?_

 ** _«¿Es en serio, mocoso?»_** en una hoja de papel que pega contra la ventana, ha escrito eso con su perfecta caligrafía.

—¿Perdón? —respondo, temblando. Me siento estúpido porque sé que él no puede escucharme.

Me vecino bufa. Ha tomado otra hoja de papel y se toma su tiempo para escribir algo más. Después, cuando termina, la pega contra la ventana.

 ** _«¿Y bien? ¿vendrás por tu memoria?»_**

Todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar, le doy un asentimiento a medias y una sonrisa que raya en lo falso.

 ** _«Te estaré esperando, entonces»_**

Es tras esa simple frase que siento un montón de mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago. La sensación se riega por mis brazos en forma de escalofríos, hasta que crea un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

Ooooh. Acabo de sonrojarme, ¿verdad?

Él reconoce mi sentir porque lo veo reír antes de guiñar un ojo y, finalmente, bajar la cortina que cubre la ventana de su cuarto.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso ahí parado intentando explicarme qué acaba de ocurrir, sólo soy consciente de cuando Armin, Porko y Pieck entrar a mi habitación.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —pregunta mi mejor amigo.

—Está rojísimo. ¿Deberíamos llevarlo al doctor? —señala Pieck.

—A lo mejor sí se va a morir —comenta Galliard, ganándose un golpe de parte de Pieck.

—Es él, Armin —susurro, despacio, ignorando todos los comentarios. Armin me mira sin entender— Es él... mi ve-vecino... es Levi Ackerman.

Hay silencio, hasta que Galliard se ríe. Pieck suelta un jadeo dramático. Armin abre los ojos y tartamudea un montón de cosas lejos de la comprensión humana, para finalmente soltar un simple y corto:

—¿¡Qué!?

 _Oh, Dios mío._

Creo que acabo de cagarme los pantalones.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** AHHHHHHHH me encanta este fic porque me gusta la (no tan) mala suerte de Eren jsjsjsjs xd. No, mentira xD. Prometo que ahora sí ya se viene lo bueno 7u7. Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ❤. Ahora sí traeré la continuación cada semana, o sea que nos veremos el próximo martes. Yey ❤.

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS ;-; no puedo creer que esta mini-historia les haya gustado ;o;. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL INFINITO APOYO. NO SÉ QUE HARÍA SIN USTEDES ;ooo; ❤

Si les gustó, por favor, dejen un review. Esos son mi alimento de cada día ❤

En fin, espero que pasen un día maravilloso, yey!

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **| Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine_

* * *

 **09.**

—... Y si no salgo vivo de esta, por favor, dile a Mikasa que la amo. A mamá y papá que siento haber sido una decepción para ellos y a Marco dile que jamás le perdonaré si se casa con el idiota de Jean.

Cansado de mi interminable monólogo y frente al edificio de mi _delicioso_ vecino, Armin rueda los ojos. Él sabe lo dramático que puedo ser en ocasiones, así que está realmente acostumbrado a mis _infantiles_ arrebatos.

—No te va a pasar nada, Eren —dice, lentamente.

Con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, mi mejor amigo palmea mis hombros para brindarme todo su apoyo. Quiero creer en sus palabras, de verdad que sí, pero en mi interior siento que me pasará _algo_ malo.

Si esto es una prueba de la vida, entonces estoy jodido.

—Ya tanteé mis posibilidades, hermano —murmuro, abriendo los ojos e imaginando el peor de los escenarios— y sólo hay tres opciones: una; él me devuelve la memoria, pero me golpea. Dos; él me golpea por acosador y se queda con la memoria para chantajearme con el contenido, o tres; me golpea, me lleva a la policía y me encierra en la cárcel para siempre.

Armin hace una mueca ante la fatalidad con la que manejo la vida a mi alrededor.

—Eren, estás exagerando —dice, sacudiendo el polvo imaginario de mi chaqueta—. Tal vez sí quiera golpearte y llevarte a la policía por acosador, pero te lo tienes merecido.

 _Ah_ , él siempre sabe como hacerte sentir _mejor_.

—Pero recuerda —continúa, mirándome con una sonrisa—, no digas demasiado (porque seguramente lo arruinarás); pídele disculpas y dile que no lo harás de nuevo, ¿bien?

Le doy un asentimiento.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Bueno, si se da el caso de que las cosas se pongan _muy_ _feas_ , arrodíllate y ruega por perdón.

Sí, siempre puedes confiar en los _sabios_ consejos de Armin.

—E-está bien —digo, sin sonar demasiado convencido, mirando hacia los departamentos.

El edificio parece hacerse enorme tras cada segundo que paso ahí parado, tengo la garganta seca y creo que quiero orinar. Siento tantas cosas que seguramente voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Armin lo nota, por supuesto. Así que se apresura a sobar mi espalda y murmurar algunas palabras de aliento para mí.

 **(...)**

Cuando llega al piso indicado, el _fatal_ elevador abre sus puertas (¡al menos no morí ahí dentro!).

Durante un momento pienso en las posibilidades que tengo. ¿Sería buena idea salir corriendo, cambiarme el nombre e iniciar una nueva vida en otra ciudad?

Tendría que dejar muchas cosas atrás, pero es la opción más sensata que tengo. Sí. Suena súper.

 _Ojalá fuera tan fácil,_ me digo en silencio, mientras camino muy despacio para encontrar _su_ puerta. A cada paso las piernas me tiemblan y todo parece moverse de lugar.

 _Oh, santísimo Cristo. Creo que me voy a desmayar._

Entonces, en medio de toda esa parafernalia mental que algún día terminará por volverme loco, llegó a la puerta indicada. El número señalado y debajo la placa con su apellido: _Ackerman,_ crean una bomba dentro de mí. Mi estómago burbujea inclemente y creo que ya no puedo respirar.

 _Ooh_ _, padre nuestro que estás en el cielo._

Quiero huir, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estoy tocando el timbre con dedos temblorosos y el sudor empapando mi frente.

No pasa demasiado tiempo ( _para mi buena o mala suerte)_ y pronto la puerta es abierta. Él aparece entonces dándome una imagen que jamás podré olvidar. Porque Levi Ackerman es lo más cercano a la perfección que podría existir. El pelo negro, en ese fantástico corte militar, le cae por la frente, una musculosa oscura se le ajusta perfectamente, revelando sus torneados brazos, y el pantalón deportivo gris sostenido por el elástico que se aprieta en su cadera, son suficientes para dejarme sin habla.

¡Incluso olvido por qué estoy ahí!

En cuanto me reconoce, _m_ _i_ _vecino_ me regala una sonrisa, que raya en lo coqueta, mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se recarga en el marco de la puerta.

 _Ave María Purísima, ¡no sé qué hice para tener un vecino tan delicioso, pero gracias!_

Sólo espero que él no quiera golpearme.

—Hola, vecino de ojos bonitos —es lo primero que escapa de su _sensual_ boca, provocándome un temblor involuntario.

Jadeo.

 _¡Levi piensa que tengo los ojos bonitos!_

—Ho...la —saludo, de regreso. Las piernas me tiemblan y creo ver un montón de luces neones brillando alrededor.

 _Levi_ se ríe. El _adorable_ sonido produce un aleteo en mi estómago; parecen cientos de mariposas danzando y creando un caos ahí dentro.

—¿Y bien? —inicia algunos segundos de silencio después, levantando una ceja, y se queda callado, como si esperara _algo_ de mi parte.

Trago saliva porque ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar.

— _Ugh,_ sí... yo, _¿lo lamento?_ —balbuceo, jugueteando con mis dedos

Mi vecino parece sonreír, sin embargo la mueca en sus labios se disipa tan rápido cómo llegó.

—¿Por qué te disculpas exactamente? ¿Por tomarme fotografías cuando _creías_ que no me daba cuenta? ¿O por qué me has espiado cada día, desde que llegué aquí, por la ventana de tu habitación?

En absoluto mutismo, y mirando esos ojos oscuros que parecen saberlo todo, parpadeo largamente mientras mi cerebro intenta encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

¿Qué diablos acaba de decir?

 _¡Aaaaah, él lo sabe! ¡Siempre lo ha sabido!_ _¡Aborta la misión! ¡Huye, huye ahora que puedes hacerlo!_

¡Padre celestial, no respiro, no respiro!

Ok, ok. Tranquilo, Eren. No entres en pánico. Sólo discúlpate. ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

— _Ehh_... sí. Por eso... lo siento mucho. Ya sé que es un _delito_ y eso... —empiezo y, aunque mi cerebro me dice que no siga, ni siquiera puedo prestarle atención—: Pero es que te vi por la ventana cuando recién te mudabas y uh... me gustaste, _mucho_. Soy fotógrafo, aunque supongo que ya sabes eso, y no pude resistirme a tomarte algunas fotos porque creo que eres perfecto y, y, y... Oh, Dios. Estoy hablando demasiado —desvarío, ante su insistente mirada —. El punto es que... lo siento por parecer alguna clase de enfermo acosador.

 _Levi_ suelta un bufido.

—¿Sabes? A lo largo de toda mi vida he conocido tipos que me han _acosado_ de distintas maneras. Sin embargo, ninguno había llegado tan lejos como tú. Eres bastante osado. Eso de las fotografías es sin duda otro nivel.

Tiemblo en mi lugar.

¿Eso es un reclamo? ¿Va a golpearme?

—Perdón. Te juro que borraré todas las fotos que te he tomado y quemaré las que tengo pegadas en el mural de mi habitación —confieso, sin pensar en lo que digo, preparado para lo que el destino me tenga preparado.

Él hace un sonido largo que me pone los pelos de punta.

—Así que... ¿tienes fotografías mías pegadas en tu habitación?

Ay, Dios. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hablar de más?

—... sí —respondo, con un hilo de voz. A esta altura creo ya ni valdría la pena negarlo.

Los ojos oscuros parecen brillarle.

—Creo que tú y yo —dice despacio, echándome una mirada que me desnuda hasta el alma— debemos hablar sobre esto con calma.

Sus palabras me congelan ahí mismo porque no me esperaba esa propuesta. No sé si sea mala o buena idea, pero con un ademán, él me invita a pasar a su departamento así que no puedo negarme.

Me va a pasar _algo_ malo, estoy seguro. Pero me lo merezco y ya no puedo huir. No cuando he llegado hasta este punto.

—Está bien...

Con tan sólo con eso, le sigo al interior de su casa. Entonces, la puerta se cierra a mi espalda y sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Dios, apiádate de mi alma.

 **(...)**

—¿Eren? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Eren, qué sucedió?

Dos horas después, cuando llego a casa, es el grito que Armin suelta mientras se apresura a tomarme por los hombros. Hay preocupación surcando por ese par de bonitos ojos azules, pero lo cierto es que no me importa mucho. No cuando tengo la cabeza atiborrada de _Levi Ackerman_ y su bendita _perfección._

Estoy borracho de él. Me ha dejado tan atontado que no puedo caminar bien, siento los labios cosquilleando y las mariposas en mi estómago están creando una revolución sin igual.

 _Uh_ , sí. Él debe ser una clase de mago o algo así. Nunca nadie fue capaz de dejarme así tan sólo con una sesión de _calientes_ besos.

Sí, así como se escucha de maravilloso, _besé_ a Levi Ackerman.

—Conocí el paraíso, Armin —digo, sonriendo como pendejo, cuando él me ha acomodado mi sofá—. Eso pasó.

A lo lejos hay una queja que no escucho bien, pero creo que es Pokko (¡contra toda probabilidad, todavía sigue en mi casa!) diciendo algo sobre que me veo como un estúpido.

—Supongo que todo fue mejor de lo que esperabas —un poco más relajado, Armin sonríe y se acomoda a mi lado.

—Mucho, _mucho mejor_. Fui buscando cobre y encontré oro, hermano.

Mi amigo no entiende muy bien, pero se ríe ante mis ocurrencias.

—¿Eso significa que te devolvió la memoria o no?

Entrando en mi campo de visión, Pokko hace acto de presencia mientras toma una de _mis_ cervezas y me mira con mala cara, esperando por una respuesta. A su lado, tan calmada como siempre, Pieck lo regaña por ser un entrometido.

—No, no me la devolvió —confieso, muy fresco. Armin se ahoga con su saliva, Pokko escupe la cerveza y Pieck parece sorprendida—. Pero obtuve algo mejor a cambio —con una sonrisa todavía clavada en mi rostro, y recordando esa maravillosa sesión de besos a la que mi _delicioso_ vecino me sometió apenas entré a su departamento, saco una hoja de papel y la agito en el aire, antes de agregar—: _su número telefónico._

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Sé que dije que actualizaría el martes, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude hacerlo :( pero no quería dejar el fic sin actualizar esta semana, así que aquí me tienen, en domingo por la noche xd.

En fin uwu, quiero agradecerles mucho por su apoyo. ¡No puedo creer que el fic ya llegó a los 90 reviews! **MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO.** ;-; miles de gracias también por los favoritos y los follows. **¡GRACIAAAAAS DE VERDAD! ❤** Ya saben, nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo ;). Las cosas van a mejorar _muuuucho_ para Eren, lo prometo ❤. ¡No se olviden de dejar un review, esos son mi alimento de cada día! Jajajajaja. Bueno, espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana ❤ .

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** Maka Kagamine.

 **10.**

* * *

Armin es quien rompe el silencio con sus _escandalosas_ carcajadas. Pieck ríe en voz baja y murmura algo que suena como: _«Oh, cielo._ _Eso es fantástico»_ mientras les sonrío a ambos, levantando el pulgar.

—De alguna manera siempre logras salirte con la tuya, ¿no, hermano?

—Pensé que me iría mal, Armin. En serio. Ya hasta le había dejado mi testamento a Pieck.

La mujer en cuestión palmea mi hombro.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien, ¿no es así? —Pieck sonríe, llena de calma—. Levi tiene cara de ser una buena persona.

Muevo la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Pieck. Jamás volveré a dudar de ti.

Ella se ríe y aprovecha para llevarse un mechón de pelo largo y negro tras la oreja.

—¿¡Qué diablos, Jaeger? ¿Fuiste por la maldita memoria y regresas con su jodido número telefónico?

Escandalizado y con el ceño fruncido, Porko grita, cortando la conversación, mientras agita los brazos. La cerveza que aún carga en su mano se mueve de un lado a otro, salpicando la bonita alfombra que me dieron mis padres cuando decidí mudarme.

 _Ah,_ será difícil sacarle esa mancha.

—Sí —contesto a su pregunta, guiñándole un ojo que le provoca escalofríos—. Es _oro_ , Pokko. _Oro puro_.

—¡Oro, mis pelotas! —exclama, exasperado. Pieck suspira y se disculpa en voz baja ante el comportamiento _terrible_ de su compañero— Se suponía que ibas por tu maldita memoria, ¿cómo diablos fue que terminaste cogiéndote a tu vecino!

—Pero si no me lo cogí, aunque realmente quería hacerlo —confieso, mientras guardo el número en mi móvil—. Sólo nos besamos. _Un poco._ Mmm, quizá mucho —hago apenas una pausa nada más para recordar los deliciosos labios de mi vecino. La manera en que se acoplaban con los míos y cuando metió su lengua en mi boca, derritiéndome al instante—. Oh Dios, él besa _fantástico_. Fue como tocar el cielo.

Pokko parece asqueado.

—¡Ahh, basta ya! ¿¡Por qué me estás contando esto!?

—¡Porque tú me preguntaste!

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

—¡Qué sí, animal!

Él gruñe.

—No volveré a ayudarte nunca más, ¿¡me escuchaste!?

—¡Olvídate de que te consiga esa cita con Reiner!

Pokko se ofende de verdad y lanza una sarta de insultos para mí que respondo con la misma intensidad. Hay gritos, gruñidos y uno que otro manotazos que soltamos al aire como los machos que somos.

Y así, mientras nosotros dos nos enfrascamos en una pelea estúpida que no parece tener fin, Armin y Pieck prefieren ignorarnos mientras deciden cuál será la mejor opción para la cena de este maravilloso día.

 **(...)**

Está lloviendo a la mañana siguiente, hay truenos resonando y la ventana de la habitación de mi vecino sigue cubierta.

No mentiré, me siento un poco decepcionado. Aunque era de esperarse, ahora que lo sabe todo ya no tengo esperanza; no podré seguir tomándole fotos a escondidas.

Ugh, es un poco como un desastre. Ya no tendré fotografías _magníficas_ para admirar.

Supongo que deberé conformarme con todas las que pude guardar.

Pero bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto. Además de que pude _besarlo,_ tengo su número telefónico.

 _Mmm,_ ¿será buena idea mandarle un mensaje? me pregunto en silencio, al mismo tiempo que me dejó caer en mi sofá y miro mi teléfono móvil, sopesando las posibilidades. Si lo hago, ¿me responderá? ¿lo leerá, pero pretenderá ignorarme? ¿o quizá sólo me deje en _visto?_

 _Ugh,_ si sigo pensando tanto me va a doler la cabeza.

Entonces, entre tanto debate mental, decido que lo mejor es esperar quizá otro día para no parecer como un _desesperado_.

Porque puedo parecer un _acosador,_ pero nunca un _desesperado._

Así que para pasar el rato y, olvidar la existencia del mundo por un momento, decido revisar _facebook._ Quizá no sea muy _sociable,_ pero siempre es divertido mirar _memes_ en internet.

 _Ah, qué gran vida, Eren. Eres grande._

Sin embargo, apenas voy a desbloquear la pantalla de mi móvil, cuando una notificación de mensaje en el _WhatsApp_ hace vibrar mi teléfono.

Es un mensaje de mi vecino.

 _Sí_. De _Levi._

No hay más que un vídeo adjunto. No sé de qué se tratará porque sólo parece haber una pantalla en negro, pero no me quedo con la duda y procedo a descargarlo.

El vídeo dura alrededor de 30 segundos, pero nada más eso es suficiente para darme una serie de imágenes que nunca en mi vida podré olvidar.

Aparece él, sonriendo ante la cámara antes de alejarse lo suficiente para demostrar que no trae camiseta. Guiña un ojo, y empieza a deslizar su dedo índice por cada parte de su preciosa piel. Empieza por sus tetillas, tocándolas muy lentamente y presionando el duro pezón. Baja despacio por sus costillas y marca cada una de sus fuertes abdominales hasta llegar a su ombligo. Después, simplemente hunde su mano bajo la tela delgada del pantalón deportivo que está usando y es justo ahí cuando se corta la imagen.

La saliva de estanca en mi boca y de pronto empiezo a sentir calor. _Mucho calor._ Antes de darme cuenta ya estoy jadeando, mientras me muerdo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que creo podría romperlo.

 _Oh Dios mío._

Sin embargo, es el mensaje que aparece segundos después, pequeño, claro y conciso, el que definitivamente me hace estallar por dentro.

 **Levi A.**

Últ. vez hoy a las _11:30_ _am._

 **[¿Te gustó el vídeo? ¿Por qué no vienes a descubrir el resto?]**

Ooh, Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo...

 _Error 404: Eren not found._

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Juas, juas, juas, ya les traigo la actualización semanal como les prometí... en domingo por la noche, pero aquí estoy uwu. Ya se viene lo bueno 8), porque a este fic ya no le quedan muchos capítulos :(. Es una historia corta, aunque todavía habrá uno que otro acercamiento entre Eren y Levi, yes 8).

Y, AHHHHHHHH, ¡ESTOY MUY, MUY FELIZ PORQUE ESTE FIC YA ALCANZÓ LOS 100 REVIEWS! **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU MARAVILLOSO APOYO!❤** Miles de gracias por seguir esta historia cortita y sin mucho sentido. **Realmente me alegra que les guste y que les haga reír .** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos! 7u7 **¡LES QUIERO UN MONTÓN!❤**

Bueno, espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana ❤. **¡Se portan bien** (y si no, pues me invitan (?))! Y, oh, no se les olvide dejar un review. Esos son mi alimento de cada día .

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC |** EreRi | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles? | Contenido _Sexual._**

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **11.**

Un trueno resuena.

El sonido particularmente fuerte me llena de escalofríos y me hace temblar sin poder evitarlo. No es que le tenga miedo a los truenos. _No, pff, para nada._ Es más bien porque el ruido me ha tomado desprevenido.

Sí, es eso. _Obviamente_.

La cosa es así: llevo como _cinco minutos_ parado frente a la puerta de mi vecino, sin decidir todavía sí sería buena idea tocar la puerta. Quiero decir, ¿exactamente qué espero que pase cuando él aparezca tras esa puerta?

Sinceramente, no lo sé. Aunque otra sesión de fantásticos besos no estaría para nada mal.

Sea como sea, debo decidir rápido. Los vecinos han empezado a sospechar de mí por llevar tanto tiempo frente a esta puerta.

Con otro trueno sonando, mi mano se mueve casi por sí sola y termino tocando el timbre varias veces seguidas.

Pero no. No es por _miedo_ a los truenos.

—Mmm, _quince minutos_ —dice él, cuando abre la puerta, mientras mira su bonito reloj de muñeca—. Pensé que tardarías menos en llegar.

Con una ceja levantada, Levi pinta una sonrisa que me calienta la sangre al instante. Hace frío, pero yo creo sentir una extraña clase de calor adueñándose hasta de mi cabello.

Oh, Dios. Este hombre hará que me derrita por completo.

—Truenos —tartamudeo, perdido en esa grandiosa figura suya, al mismo tiempo que levanto el dedo índice y señalo hacia el techo.

Levi bufa, pero hay un sonrisa burlona oculta en sus labios.

—Estás _bastante grande_ como para tenerle miedos a los truenos, ¿no?

El sonrojo que se apodera de mi rostro ahora es causado por la vergüenza.

Oh, dulce Jesús, ¿algún día dejaré de actuar como un reverendo estúpido?

—¡No, no, no! Para nada —intentando mantenerme cuerdo y no perderme en ese precioso par de ojos oscuros, toso falsamente—. No le tengo miedo a los truenos. Vamos, no soy un niño —desvarió, queriendo encontrar una excusa creíble—. Pero, eh, ya sabes... po-podría caerme un trueno y me causaría la muerte. Ha pasado; de hecho, sucedió la semana pasada por aquí, ¿no lo escuchaste? Fue el chisme del siglo entre las vecinas y...

Mi vecino no se ve interesado en toda esa estupidez que estoy diciendo, pero sus ojos no se han quitado de mí. Los siento recorriéndome lentamente, causando escalofríos en toda mi piel; empieza en mi rostro, baja por mi vieja camiseta gris con alguna frase graciosa en alemán, sigue por mis deslavados pantalones de mezclilla, deteniéndose unos segundos apenas en mi entrepierna, y termina en mis desgastados converse azules.

Por alguna razón, siento que acaba de desnudarme hasta el alma.

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? —pregunta, bastante entretenido ante mi interminable cháchara.

Me callo.

—Sí... digo, ¡no, no! Só-sólo cuando estoy nervioso.

Levi oculta otra sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿estás nervioso?

—...Un poco.

—Mmm, ¿ _yo_ te pongo nervioso?

Trago saliva y repentinamente tengo la impetuosa necesidad de desviar la mirada hacia la pared más cercana, mientras, en un ataque de nerviosismo, arrastro la mano por mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi nuca. Hace mucho que no me corto el pelo, así que, para mantener los dedos ocupados, juego con los mechones cafés que hay en mi cuello.

Siento que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

—Sí-sí.

Él, bastante cómodo, se recarga contra el marco de su puerta y cruza los brazos por encima de su pecho.

—Así que... después de todas esas fotografías y vídeos que me tomaste a escondidas —como quien no quiere la cosa, lanza el arpón, dándome directamente—, incluso luego de los besos que nos dimos y del vídeo que acabo de mandarte. ¿Todavía te pongo nervioso?

Aguanto la respiración.

—Mucho —respondo, bastante sincero, sintiendo el sonrojo ocupando todo mi rostro cuando recuerdo el magnífico vídeo—, muchísimo.

Levi se ríe.

—Tú —empieza a decir, mientras se acerca lentamente a mí; su contoneo es incluso tan sensual como él mismo. Nuestra diferencia de altura es bastante, pero él parece disfrutar de ello. Despacio, traza un camino con sus delgados dedos por mi pecho hasta mis hombros, mientras clava sus ojos en los míos— eres un mocoso bastante _adorable_.

Y sin necesidad de agregar algo más, tomándome desprevenido, simplemente me besa.

Entonces, todo pierde el jodido sentido.

 **(...)**

Sentado sobre su sofá (ese que parece _carísimo_ ), me pregunto en silencio si alguna vez pensé que terminaría así: a punto de tener sexo con un hombre tan tremendamente sensual, capaz de conquistarte nada más con una mirada de su parte, todo provocado por unas _inocentes_ fotografías.

Y la respuesta es, _no_. Nunca, pero nunca, me imaginé que terminaría _enredado_ con alguien así.

Pero tampoco es como si estuviera quejándome. No cuando lo tengo sentado sobre mi regazo, con su trasero se restrándose contra mi entrepierna, mientras él, con los labios hinchados y rojos (debido a los besos), me regala una sonrisa sensual que me deja atontado. Tan lento y seductor como puede serlo, se saca la camisa de algodón mostrándome ese esculpido pecho.

La saliva se estanca en mi boca y, casi sin pensarlo demasiado, deslizo mis dedos por esa suave y blanca piel que parece brillar solamente para mí.

Es tan _magnífico_ y _perfecto_.

Levi entrecierra los ojos y suspira por lo bajo ante mi toque. Alentado por eso, simplemente me dejo llevar. Mientras él entierra los dedos en mi cabello, dejo un montón de pequeños besos por su cuello. Lo escucho sisear por lo bajo al mismo que mi lengua se arrastra por su piel. Mis labios encuentran su tetilla izquierda, succionándola casi de inmediato, hasta ponerla dura.

Su espalda se arquea justo en el momento que libera un gemido que manda deliciosas palpitaciones a mi pene. Succiono un poco más, esta vez su tetilla derecha mientras mis manos, en su espalda, se escurren bajo el simple pantalón deportivo que usa. No trae ropa interior, así que mis dedos encuentran su culo directamente.

Y... esto es el maldito _paraíso_.

Aprieto sus duras nalgas al mismo tiempo que mordisqueo su pezón y él gime de nuevo mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

—Realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿eh? —pregunta, coqueto, separándome de su pecho al tomarme del cabello. Tiene un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que me parece por demás... _adorable_.

Encojo los hombros, algo orgulloso de mí mismo.

—Un poco, sí —respondo, agitado, consiguiendo una risa cortada de su parte.

—Quizá ha llegado la hora de _mostrarte_ lo que yo _sé_ hacer.

No sé qué ha querido decir con eso, pero tampoco tengo tiempo de preguntar.

Con sus ojos en los míos, Levi se levanta de mi regazo nada más para arrodillarse frente a mí, entre mis piernas. La sonrisa confiada en sus labios crece cuando una mueca de sorpresa se clava en mi rostro.

Tomándose su tiempo, él abre el botón de mi pantalón y baja el cierre. Le observo en silencio, con la expectación creciendo en mí. Sin embargo, todas mis dudas se resuelven cuando Levi desliza mi ropa interior hacia abajo y libera mi erección.

Jadeo bastante audible.

 _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios._

Estoy demasiado duro y mojado, pero la vista parece complacerle totalmente. El par de orbes oscuros le brillan mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera _saboreándose_.

—Buen provecho.

Y con eso, se lleva mi polla a su pequeña boca.

 _Oooooh._ _Es el condenado cielo._

Gracias, dulce Virgencita, por permitirme vivir este momento.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** *AHHHHHHH* YA LLEGUÉ CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN... en domingo, por la **noche,** pero aquí estoy ❤. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber puesto la actu la semana pasada, pero quise descansar un poco y poner en orden las ideas x.x ¡Espero que puedan disculparme!

En fin les traje un capítulo con un poco de _sabor_ (?). JAJAJA, la verdad, no quería hacer este fic demasiado explícito xd. Me gusta la idea de dejarlo más bien _light,_ pero que de una idea de lo que pasó... o algo así xd.

 **¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!** ;-; en serio, les agradezco mucho que apoyen este mini-fic ❤. **¡Gracias también por los favoritos y follows!** _¡ARIGATO! ;-; ❤_

Y bueno, ya lo saben. Nos vemos el próximo domingo . ¡Recuerden dejar un review, esos son mi alimento de cada día!

Tengan un excelente inicio de semana ❤.

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC |** EreRi | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **12.**

Aún cuando llego a casa, mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas.

Me siento ebrio, apenas puedo recordar quién soy, dónde estoy y qué ha pasado. Es hasta un poco inquietante la manera en que Levi puede dejarme mareado. Es la primera vez que me sucede algo como esto. Quiero decir, he tenido sexo antes; lo que me resulta extraño es haber terminado así. Todo borracho, todavía sintiendo sus besos por mi piel y su cuerpo contra el mío, cabalgándome hasta hacernos llegar al orgasmo.

 _Oh, Dios._ Nada más de recordarlo me hace temblar.

Con la cabeza atiborrada de pensamientos poco castos, procedo a abrir la puerta de mi departamento. Cuando entro, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca al encontrar mi casa hecha un desbarajuste. La luz de la sala prendida, hay un desastre de papas fritas, galletas y ositos de goma regados por mi preciosa alfombra, latas de cerveza a medio tomar sobre mi bonita mesa de noche y el televisor encendido en el canal de deportes.

¡Yo ni siquiera sé de deportes!

—¿Qué diablos? —jadeo, en voz baja.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso alguien quiere robar mis cosas? Aunque si lo pienso seriamente, nada de esto no tiene demasiado sentido. Porque, ¿qué clase de ladrón deja la televisión encendida, se come tus papas saladas y se toma tus cervezas, en lugar de agarrar las cosas de valor y salir corriendo?

Mmm, debe ser uno en un millón.

O quizá sólo es alguien conocido que ha decidido pasar a verme. Tal vez se trate de Jean o de Armin, quizá hasta sea Pokko. Pero, aún siendo unos imbéciles (menos Armin —bendito sea—), no son del tipo de persona que entran a mi casa sin antes avisar, razono en silencio. Entonces, mientras mi cerebro sigue trabajando a mil por hora, me deslizo hacia el pequeño armario de mi sala y cojo el bate de béisbol que tengo ahí guardado.

¿Qué no hay un dicho que reza: « _si la vida te mete un ladrón a casa, lo agarras a golpes con un bate_ »?

¿No?

Bueno, no importa.

Pero Dios no lo quiera y realmente sea un ladrón. Debo estar prevenido.

Así pues, escuchando que dentro de mi cuidada cocina se caen mis sartenes y las puertas de mi despensa están siendo abiertas y cerradas, me encamino hacia allá lentamente. Tengo el bate bien apretado entre mis manos y el ceño fruncido, ya listo para batear la cabeza del supuesto ladrón como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Muereee! ¡Ahhhh! —es el grito de guerra que dejo escapar cuando la ancha espalda del ladrón queda frente a mí.

—¡No me mateees! ¡Ahhh! —espantado, grita el hombre mientras voltea para encararme con las manos hacia arriba, como si se tratara de un asalto.

Parpadeo.

—¿Zeke?

—¿Eren?

 _Eh?_

—¡Hola, hermanito!

Zeke Jaeger Fritz — _mi hermano mayor_ **(1)** — sonríe enormemente, empujando sobre su nariz los anteojos redondos que se habían salido de su lugar, antes de acercarse a mí con los brazos extendidos, como si estuviera a punto de darme un abrazo.

 _Ew._

Pero estoy tan sorprendido de verlo que ni siquiera puedo huir de su contacto. Simplemente me quedo ahí, sin palabras, mirándolo con las cejas levantadas y aún empuñando el bate de béisbol.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? —estupefacto, es lo único que puedo preguntarle en ese momento.

Zeke, con esa fachada de vagabundo que se carga, suspira resignado al mismo tiempo que abre la bolsa de galletas de avena con fresas que ha robado de _mi_ despensa.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no nos vemos —explica, dándole un mordisco a la galleta. Un par de juguetonas migajas se le quedan pegadas en la barba y tengo este fastidioso impulso de querer quitárselas—, así que quise venir a saludarte.

Junto las cejas porque no le creo nada.

—Ajá —entrecierro los ojos, incrédulo—. Es eso, ¿o vienes sólo a asaltar mi alacena?

Mi hermano se ríe.

—No, no. Para nada. Es que te estuve esperando durante un rato, pero me dio hambre mientras miraba la televisión. Así que decidí buscar algo de comer y terminé encontrando tu dotación de papas fritas y galletas de avena.

Eso explica muchas cosas. Mi sala llena de comida chatarra, por ejemplo.

Suspiro, bajando el bate de béisbol.

—Por qué creo que me estás ocultando algo.

Zeke deja de sonreír.

—Está bien. Me atrapaste —dice, compungido—. Resulta que Frieda me botó de casa y no tengo ningún otro lugar donde quedarme.

Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿¡Cómo qué Frieda te botó!?

—Nos peleamos —explica, torpemente, comiendo otra galleta. Parece triste y perdido en sus recuerdos—. Al parecer, algún chismoso le fue con el cuento de que la estoy engañando.

—¿¡Estás engañando a Frieda!?

—¡Claro que no! Son puros cuentos, jamás me atrevería a engañarla. Pero ella no quiso escucharme cuando intenté hablarle. Me cacheteó, pateó y me llamó « _simio apestoso_ » mientras me aventaba su colección de zapatos en la cara.

 _Ouch_. Así que por eso trae tantas banditas (que seguro robó de mi botiquín) de _Hello Kitty_ adornándole el rostro.

—¿Eso significa que te tendré _aquí_ , en _mi cueva,_ de _arrimado_ por un tiempo indeterminado?

Zeke asiente solemnemente.

—Sólo serán unos días, te lo prometo.

Suspiro, sintiéndome atrapado. Pero no puedo negarle un espacio. Aún si no nos vemos muy seguido, es mi hermano mayor.

 **(...)**

Dos horas después mientras comemos el _chop suey_ y el _chow mein_ que hemos pedido del restaurante chino que está a dos cuadras de mi departamento, mi teléfono móvil suena anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

Normalmente lo hubiera ignorado y seguiría comiendo ( _porque la comida es sagrada,_ dice mi madre), pero cuando la pantalla se ilumina con el nombre de Levi no puedo evitar abrir el mensaje de inmediato.

 **Levi A.**

 _Últ. vez hoy a las 6:30 PM._

 **[Hey, estoy libre mañana. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer?]**

Es un mensaje simple y corto, pero con una clara invitación que me hace ahogarme con los fideos que he metido a mi boca.

—Wow, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Zeke, entre burlón y preocupado, alcanzándome un poco de agua.

—Sí —contesto, ahogado.

Releo el mensaje (por si, _tal vez_ , he comprendido mal el concepto) sintiendo el incómodo sonrojo empapar hasta mis orejas.

 _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios._

Acaso... ¿acaso mi delicioso vecino me ha invitado a una _cita_?

 _No me lo creo._

 **NO. ME. LO. CREO.**

—Oh, ¿qué es eso? ¿Te estás sonrojando, _hermanito_? —Zeke se ríe, intentando echarle un ojo a mi _smartphone_ — ¿Tu novia te ha sus enviado _nudes_ o algo así?

Toso de nuevo, un poco incómodo, alejando el teléfono de su vista.

—¡No! Ni siquiera tengo novia.

Mi hermano parece atar los cabos sueltos.

—Ah, es cierto que le tiras a los dos lados —razona lentamente—. ¿Es tu _novio_ entonces?

Sus palabras me hacen temblar en mi lugar.

Ah, cuánto me gustaría que Levi fuera mi novio.

—Todavía no es mi novio —confieso, ante sus dorados ojos llenos de picardía—. Apenas estamos... _conociéndonos_.

Aunque, claro, ya tuvimos un delicioso maratón de sexo. Pero eso no es algo que Zeke deba saber.

—Ah, la juventud —dice, con nostalgia, haciéndome parpadear. A veces, me olvido que tenemos diez años de diferencia—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Me paso la lengua por los labios.

—Levi —contesto, saboreando cada letra—. Su nombre es Levi Ackerman.

Zeke deja de respirar. El tenedor resbala de sus dedos y su piel parece ponerse totalmente pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor.

—¡No, no, no! —exclama de pronto, poniéndose de pie. Está paranoico, tiembla y creo que quiere salir corriendo— Eren, escúchame bien, hermano. Álejate de él; álejate de los Ackerman. ¡Son monstruos, Eren! ¡Monstruos sedientos de sangre!

Levanto una ceja, totalmente perdido. Zeke sigue en un como en shock mientras murmura un montón de cosas en otro idioma. Creo que es el _Padre Nuestro_ en francés.

—Zeke, ¿qué...?

—¡Monstruos! —jadea él.

Bien, yo no lo _entiendos_.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1):** Eren y Zeke son medios hermanos por parte del padre (Grisha, en este caso). Mikasa y Eren también son medios hermanos, pero por parte de la madre (Carla). Explico esto porque, en el primer capítulo, Eren menciona ser el « _único hermano_ » de Mikasa. En pocas palabras, al no tener parentesco alguno (y por una que otra cosa más), Mikasa no considera a Zeke parte de su familia.

* * *

 **N/A:** _explicaciones bergas_ xd. ¡Hoooolaaa! ya traigo la continuación de este mini-fic, yey ㈏5. No saben cuanto me gusta escribirlo xD es bien divertido, luego me río yo sola xd. ¡ **YA NOS APARECIÓ ZEKE ONII-SAN** con su repelús hacia los Ackerman! El onii-san, por supuesto, traerá uno que otro embrollo, pero nada malo xd. Y Eren se consiguió una cita con Levi (ง ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)ง yes. Jajaja, espero de verdad, que el capítulo les haya gustado y, que al menos, pudiera sacarles una pequeña, pequeña sonrisa ❤.

Igualmente **quiero agradecerles el eterno y fantástico apoyo que le han dado a esta mini-historia. MILES DE GRACIAS POR CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS❤.** También muchas gracias por los follows y los favoritos. Y a todas las personas que leen en silencio, gracias ❤. Sin cada uno de ustedes este fic no sería nada twt. **¡ARIGATOOO! ❤**

Ya lo saben, los reviews son mi alimento de cada día, así que si les gustó, por favor, dejen un comentario ❤. Espero que pasen un excelente fin de semana. ❤ **LES QUIERO UN MONTÓN❤**

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC |** **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine_.

* * *

 **13.**

—¿Hola, Frieda? Sí, soy Eren. ¿Yo? Bien, bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? Oh, ya veo. Mmm, sí. Gracias. Ah, sí. Oye, mira, necesito hacerte una pregunta. Sí, sí. Es sobre Zeke... ¿Eh? Oh, sí. Él está conmigo ahora mismo. No, no. No es ningún problema. De verdad está bien. Ajá, bueno; ¿sabes si alguna vez Zeke conoció a alguien con el apellido « _Ackerman_ ».

Tras el otro lado de la línea hay silencio. Frieda Reiss tarda nada más unos segundos para volver a hacer un ruido corto. Es un suspiro, me digo. Incluso puedo imaginarla rodando sus bonitos ojos mientras se echa el pelo oscuro tras la espalda.

— _No me digas_ —responde ella, sonando hasta aburrida. Un gran cambio, teniendo en cuenta que hace un segundo no hacía más que hablar con verdadera diversión —, se puso loco de nuevo.

Ah, así que no es la primera vez que ocurre.

—Sí. Uh, mencioné ese apellido hace un como una hora y todavía no sale del shock. ¿Es normal?

Frieda suspira.

— _Uy, sí. Le tiene fobia a los Ackerman desde que uno le pateó el trasero. Literalmente, querido. Le sacó la mierda. Incluso perdió dos dientes y resultó con la nariz rota. Desde entonces, Zeke quedó con un trauma. Nada más escucha ese apellido y se vuelve loco._

Parpadeo, perdido en la respuesta. De eso nunca me había enterado.

—¿En serio? —jadeo, sorprendido, movido por enterarme del chisme. En silencio, le lanzo una mirada a mi hermano que, mirando hacia una esquina todavía sigue rezando (el ave María, por lo que puedo entender) en voz baja—. Nunca supe de eso hasta ahora.

Mi cuñada bufa.

— _Porque Zeke nunca admitiría algo tan vergonzoso como eso, Eren_ —dice, sonando un poco divertida—. _De hecho, yo me enteré porque me llamaron del hospital para que fuera a recogerlo. El infeliz había quedado tan destrozado que me fue difícil reconocerlo._

Caray, qué cosas, ¿no?

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

— _Ah, hace como un año más o menos_ —explica—. _Fue durante nuestro viaje a Francia_ —ella hace una pausa larga—. _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe exactamente a qué se debió la pelea. Pero eso sí, Zeke estaba borrachísimo._

—Uh, me gustaría saber un poco más de eso. No todos los días le pegan una tremenda paliza al "gran" Zeke Fritz.

Frieda se ríe con ganas.

— _Bueno, yo no sé mucho sobre eso. Pero sí que puedo mostrarte un par de fotos de él cuando estaba todo golpeado y chimuelo. Suelo chantajearlo mucho con ellas._

Sí, mi cuñada es el mismo diablo. Toda la familia Reiss es así, en realidad. Pueden parecer ángeles, pero no son más que demonios disfrazados.

—Me encantaría verlas, Frieda. ¿Puedes enviarlas a mi correo?

 _—Por supuesto, cariño_ —dice y me la imagino guiñando un ojo.

Me río, haciendo la nota mental de darle el regalo de navidad más bonito que pueda encontrar a mi adorable cuñada.

—Oye, ¿sabes cómo puedo hacer que se calme?

Ella parece estarlo pensando.

 _—Bueno, por lo general siempre se le pasa después de un rato. Pero si no, siempre puedes darle una cachetada._

 _Oooh, suena grandioso._

 **(...)**

—Oye, Zeke, necesito que te calmes, ¿está bien?

Zeke me mira, pero no está mirándome. Parece más entretenido en la terrible (y pequeñísima) mancha café que estropea el bonito color verde de mi pared.

—El diablo, Eren. ¡Ese chico era el diablo!

—¿Cuál? ¿El que te sacó la mierda en Francia? —le pico, nada más para molestarlo un poco.

Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero de alguna manera debo desquitar todo las veces que me molestó cuando era pequeño. Creánme, no era nada bonito llorar porque creías que te crecería una planta en el estómago (que te saldría por los ojos, nariz, boca y cualquier otro orificio) por haberte tragado —accidentalmente— una semilla de sandía.

Sí, mi infancia fue un poco traumática.

Mi hermano se queda sin respiración.

—¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

Sonrió malvado, pero tampoco le respondo. Aunque no es necesario, porque Zeke no tarda demasiado tiempo en armar todo el rompecabezas.

Bueno, al menos logré que se calmara.

—Fue Frieda, ¿verdad? ¡Ella te contó!

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Quién sabe —me finjo el desentendido mientras me miro las uñas de la maño izquierda.

Zeke suspira y se acomoda las gafas tan idénticas a las que papá suele usar.

—Escucha, quizá es divertido para ti, pero si hubieras estado ahí, sabrías la clase de demonio que era ese chico. ¡Estoy seguro que toda su familia viene del infierno!

—Exageras, hermano.

—¡¿Exagerar?! ¡No estoy exagerando! Me tiró dos dientes de una patada y me rompió la nariz con un puñetazo. ¡¿Tú crees que estoy exagerando?!—jadea, al borde del colapso mental— Debes alejarte de los Ackerman, Eren. ¡Álejate de cualquiera de ellos!

¿Debo preocuparme ahora que parece querer desmayarse?

—Sí, sí. Me mantendré alejado de cualquier Ackerman —miento, nada más para que se quede tranquilo.

Porque, vamos, ¿cuál es la posibilidad de que se trate de la misma persona?

Uf, casi nula.

Como sea, esto no parece ser muy bueno, no ahora que se está poniendo pálido de nuevo. No soy tan mal hermano menor, así que decido ponerle fin a la _discusión._ Pero Zeke no parece oír mis _sinceras_ disculpas; más bien, creo que ha comenzado a rezar de nuevo.

Uh, me resulta increíble que ese misterioso chico logró patear el trasero de mi hermano. Digo, Zeke siempre ha sabido defenderse. Tomó algunas clases de kárate y solía practicar boxeo cuando era joven.

Algunas cosas se olvidan, supongo.

Sin decir algo más, y viendo que realmente mi hermano no parece salir del shock, pienso que lo mejor es llevarlo a mi habitación para que descanse un poco. Así pues, apoyándolo contra mis hombros (porque parece que ni siquiera puede caminar bien), le guió lentamente hacia mi cuarto.

El camino es corto (¡qué bueno que elegí un departamento pequeño!), por lo que llegamos rápido. Haciendo un poco de malabares logro abrir la puerta e ingresamos a mi habitación. Zeke observa el interior en silencio, repasando sus ojos dorados por cada pequeño espacio. Sin embargo, es cuando se fija en el mural de fotografías que adorna mi pared que le noto ponerse rígido. Incluso creo que ha dejado de respirar.

—¿Zeke? —le llamo, al ver su extraña reacción.

Pero lejos de contestarme, con su dedo tembloroso, mi hermano señala una fotografía en concreto mientras su mandibula se mueve sin parar.

Pestañeo.

Es la foto de mi vecino.

—Ahí está, es él. ¡Es él, Eren! ¡El demonio!

Oh.

 _Ooh_.

 **OH. NO.**

Creo que ya lo entiendo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que el chico que te sacó la mierda... es mi vecino?

Zeke se agita otro poco y me mira casi con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Por la mierda! ¿Es tu vecino?

 _Y también el chico que me gusta_ , quiero recordarle. Aunque no sé si sea buena idea.

—Sí, ese es Levi Ackerman.

Zeke, todavía más desorientado que la primera vez, reza de nuevo el _Padre Nuestro_ y se persigna con urgencia, mientras me mira entre asustado y traicionado

Desvío la mirada y prefiero fingir demencia.

 **(...)**

Al día siguiente Zeke, oculto tras la puerta de mi habitación, no deja de observarme con verdadera atención, mientras estoy eligiendo la ropa que usaré hoy en mi cita con Levi.

¡Sí, sí! Así de maravilloso como suena. ¡Tendré una cita con Levi!

Siento que nada, absolutamente nada, podría arruinar este día.

Con la felicidad desbordando por cada parte de mí, e intentado obviar la profunda mirada de mi hermano que se clava en mi espalda, decido usar los mejores pantalones que tengo; son ajustados en color negro. Lo complemento con una camisa a botones azul cielo, bajo un simple jersey gris claro. Elijo también los zapatos deportivos Adidas oscuros, que he comprado la semana pasada.

Cuando me miro al espejo y me encuentro que, en realidad, no me veo tan mal, me hago la nota mental de agradecerle a Mikasa por haberme regalado esta ropa.

—Zeke, estás dándome repelús —le digo a mi hermano, mientras intento peinarme. Pero sólo queda en eso, un intento. Nunca logro acomodarlo, por lo que simplemente termino echándome un poco de goma en el pelo. Así más o menos quedo decente.

—No puedo creer que vayas a salir con ese chico. Él me golpeó, Eren. ¡Me golpeó! —exclama, bastante indignado— ¡La traición, la decepción, hermano!

No aguanto más y ruedo los ojos.

—Por algo habrá sido.

Zeke abre la boca, como para decir algo más. Pero se queda callado al instante, y más bien parece hundirse en sus recuerdos.

Tras un suspiro pesado, me miro de nuevo en el espejo y contemplo mi figura, esperando que esté todo en orden. La ropa se ve bien, me he puesto el reloj más bonito que tengo y me aseguré de ponerme la suficiente colonia. Así que sí. Me veo bastante bien.

Sonrió ante mi reflejo.

 _Bien, Eren. Por fin tienes la oportunidad de salir con tu vecino, así que no lo arruines. Tú puedes._

Es entonces que el timbre suena. Durante un segundo me quedo sin respiración, pero logro relajar mi cuerpo más rápido de lo pensado y, con la mejor actitud que puedo hallar (que no se note que estoy nerviosísimo), me encamino hacia la puerta. Zeke me sigue, a una distancia prudente, mientras murmura un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Mmm, creo que sigue diciendo algo como que le he decepcionado.

Ignoro cualquier otra cosa que mi hermano dice al mismo tiempo que me arreglo las inexistentes arrugas de mi jersey, cuando he llegado a la puerta.

Tomo el pomo, lo giro y abro lentamente la puerta.

Y, _oh santísimo Cristo,_ la perfecta imagen de mi vecino aparece frente a mí, dejándome sin aliento. Usa una camiseta blanca y sencilla que se le ajusta a su cuerpo, junto a una chaqueta verde militar. Los jeans deslavados se le ciñen deliciosamente a las piernas, remarcando sus muslos y ese respingado trasero que me vuelve loco.

 _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios._

—Hey —saluda, con una sonrisa, después de darme una mirada larga.

—He...y —saludo de regreso, sonando atontado.

Levi se ríe.

—¿Estás listo para irnos?

Asiento despacio.

Es cuando él está a punto de decir algo más que sucede: unas gotas de _agua_ caen directamente sobre su rostro, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

 _¿Qué diablos?_

Casi en cámara lenta, volteo hacia atrás sólo para encontrar a mi hermano con un bote pequeño lleno de agua de _dudosa procedencia._

—¡Zeke! —reclamo, bastante enojado, dándole a Levi el pañuelo que siempre suelo traer conmigo—, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

—¡Exorcizando al demonio! —grita y creo que ha comenzado a recitar algún versículo de la biblia.

—¡¿Qué...?! ¿Acabas de lanzarle agua bendita a Levi?

—¡Se lo merece!

—¡Basta ya! —pido, a punto de querer colapsar. No puedo creer lo que mi hermano _mayor_ está haciendo— Detente de una vez, Zeke.

Levi hace un sonido largo que me pone los pelos de punta, a Zeke también. Lo noto congelarse ahí mismo, mientras todavía sigue sosteniendo en alto el bote de agua bendita.

—Yo te conozco, ¿no es así? —dice mi vecino, mientras mira fijamente a mi hermano—. Ah, sí, sí. Ya recuerdo, eres el simio apestoso de la otra vez. Al que le pateé el trasero en Francia.

Zeke tiembla.

—No tendrás a mi hermanito, demonio —sisea, sacando un crucifijo.

Levi parpadea despacio. Después, guía sus ojos de mi hermano hasta mí y viceversa, durante unos segundos nada más.

—¿Hermanos? —inquiere él, señalándonos con su dedo índice.

Oh, santo Dios. Ahora mismo sólo quiero correr y esconder la cabeza en un puto agujero como un avestruz.

Creo que podría morir de la verguenza.

—Levi, te presento a Zeke; mi hermano mayor —digo, incómodo. Levi levanta una ceja. Zeke gruñe—. Zeke, te presento a Levi; mi vecino.

Y la guerra se desata.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: *AHHHHHH*** sí llegué a tiempo con la actualización de esta semana... en domingo por la noche, pero llegué 8). Les traigo un capítulo largo porque... no creo que pueda actualizar el próximo domingo ioi. Sucede que no tengo internet, ni teléfono (ahí escribo). De hecho, escribí este capítulo desde el móvil de mi mamá XD pero me resulta muy complicado ;o;. Intentaré actualizar, aunque no prometo nada *llora*.

En fiiiiin, **YA SE REENCONTRARON ZEKE Y SU PEOR ENEMIGO, LEVI** Jajajaja, pobre bebé Eren, ya se le complicó todo uwu. Pero aquí no habrá cosas malas porque este es un fic de **comedia** y quiero mantenerlo así, todo _light_ y divertido. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que les haya hecho reír un poquito al menos ❤.

Una vez más, ¡ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO AL FIC** ㈏5✧! millones de **gracias por los favoritos, follows y por sus preciosos comentarios que siempre, siempre me animan a continuar ㈏4. ¡ARIGATOOOO!.**

¡Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana! Nos vemos para la próxima actualización . Y no se les olvide dejar un review, esos son mi alimento de cada día❤.

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC |** **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **¿Serie de Drabbles?**

* * *

 **GRABANDO.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine_.

* * *

 **14.**

Déjenme contarles esto:

Cuando era pequeño, tenía la manía de morder. Sí, así como suena. Mordía todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Normalmente eran sólo las cosas materiales las que atacaba primero. Empecé con la vajilla de mamá, platos y vasos de plástico terminaron agujereados por mis dientes. Los almohadones y almohadas dejaban de tener relleno cuando los atacaba con feroces mordidas. Incluso la ropa, zapatos y juguetes terminaban inservibles, con grandes huecos.

Mis padres solían castigarme seguido debido a eso. Encerrándome en mi corral, me alejaban de toda materia que pudiera destruir a base de mordidas. Al principio eso me detuvo, pero sólo durante un tiempo. No pasó demasiado para que encontrara otra cosa en la que enterrar podía enterrar mis dientes:

 _Mis manos._

Sí, mis manos.

Mordía y mordía mi piel hasta dejarme marcas. Incluso más de una vez me hice sangrar.

Me dolía, por supuesto. Pero era un niño pequeño que se hacía daño por alguna clase de raro impulso, por lo que nunca lloraba.

Mis compañeros de preescolar eran un asunto muy diferente, sin embargo. En más de una ocasión llegué a morderlos. Ya fuera porque estuviera enojado, o porque la emoción que me embargaba era demasiada. Pero no importaba la razón. Simplemente no lo podía controlar, así que los mordía.

Obviamente me gané varios castigos por parte de las maestras. Incluso hubo una que me pegó cinta adhesiva en la boca para que dejara de morder (era _terapéutico_ , según ella).

Y aunque los castigos, regaños y la cinta adhesiva en mis labios parecían calmarme al principio, sólo bastaban un par de días para que me olvidara de todo y volviera a las andadas.

O sea, seguía mordiendo.

Cuando me enojaba (que era bastante seguido), era imparable. La mayoría de las veces era Zeke quien lidiaba con mis ataques de enojo, así que el bastardo terminaba de la peor manera. Muchísimas marcas de mordidas por sus brazos, cara y dedos eran la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Tuve terapia, por supuesto. Mis padres habían llegado al límite, así que cuando cumplí ocho años, me mandaron al psicólogo. Era un viejo gordinflón, con gafas pequeñas y una barba graciosa, que me hacía recordar a _Papá Noel_ (quizá por eso fue muy para mí hablar con él). Le contaba de mis problemas en la escuela, de cómo mi vecina (de diez años) me parecía muy bonita, pero me gustaba más mi compañero de pupitre y me ayudó muchísimo con el manejo de la ira.

Más las ganas de morder nunca se fueron.

Hasta que nació Mikasa y eso fue como la cura mágica. Simplemente me olvidé de todo y me concentré en cuidar a mi hermana menor.

Pero ese no es el punto.

Lo que quiero que entiendan es que, ahora mismo, mientras observo a Zeke echando agua bendita en dirección a Levi, al mismo tiempo que reza algún versículo de la biblia en latín (¿cuándo aprendió tantos idiomas?), estoy teniendo una regresión a mi infancia.

Sí.

Tengo ganas de morder.

A Zeke.

A mi _querido_ hermano mayor.

Rechino los dientes, peleando contra el impulso de querer lanzarme contra Zeke para clavar mis dientes en sus brazos.

—No tendrás a mi hermanito —dice Zeke, entrecerrando los ojos y señalando a Levi con el dedo acusador—. ¡No dejaré que le pongas una mano encima!

Contrario a lo que había creído, Levi está de lo más tranquilo. Recargado contra mi pared, tiene los brazos cruzados y simplemente mira a Zeke en completo estado de aburrimiento.

Hasta parece ser normal para él que le estén aventando agua bendita.

—Curioso —responde mi vecino, ocultado una sonrisa que me hace temblar—. Resulta que le puse _más_ que una mano encima a tu... hermanito.

Zeke se pone blanco mientras me mira horrorizado.

—¡Bestia! ¡Regresarás al infierno, satanás! —ruge, lanzando otro poco de agua bendita.

Mi vecino rueda los ojos.

—Ya corta el rollo, simio apestoso.

—¡Nunca!

Y bueno, nunca he sido alguien con demasiada paciencia.

Sin dar ninguna clase de advertencia, camino hacia mi hermano mayor. Él se mira bastante confundido y se pierde más cuando tomo su brazo.

—¿Eren?

No digo nada, pero le lanzo una mirada que Zeke puede reconocer a la perfección. Le noto temblar mientras busca alguna forma de alejarse, porque él sabe lo que viene a continuación.

Mi hermano niega varias veces, espantado. Yo le sonrío, y...

Lo _muerdo_.

Zeke grita despavorido.

 **(...)**

—Así que eres hermano del simio apestoso. Quién lo diría.

Una hora después, instalados en la cafetería favorita de Levi (al menos eso me dijo), sintiendo la cara ardiendo de vergüenza por los hechos ocurridos, asiento despacio.

No puedo siquiera mirar a mi vecino sin sentir que, en realidad, la he cagado en grande. Técnicamente no fue mi culpa, aún así me siento muy, muy avergonzado.

Jamás esperé que Zeke actuara de esa manera.

—Lo siento tanto —jadeo, desesperado.

Levi hace un vago ademán.

—No fue tu culpa —dice, bastante relajado—. Supongo que todavía no supera la paliza que le di.

—Yo no sabía sobre eso —medio miento, viéndome un poco sorprendido.

Mi vecino hace una mueca.

—Sucedió cuando yo aún vivía en París; hace un año, más o menos —comienza, tras haber suspirado—. Trabajaba en el bar de mi familia, y cierto día llegó tu hermano. Al principio no causó problemas; estuvo bebiendo durante varias horas, hasta que casi perdió la consciencia —continúa, escuchándose un poco flojo—. Como ya era de cerrar, fui a despertarlo para que pagara y... bueno, digamos que tu hermano me confundió con una _mujer_.

Me ahogo con mi saliva al escucharlo. Toso varias veces e intento no mostrarme demasiado sorprendido. Esa parte de la historia no me la esperaba.

—¿Te-te confundió con... con una mujer? —tartamudeo, incrédulo.

Levi asiente, tras haber tronado la lengua.

—Sí... digamos que por esa época usaba el pelo un poco más largo y el uniforme del bar no es precisamente muy _masculino_. Así que a tu hermano se le hizo muy fácil lanzarme varios piropos terribles mientras intentaba tocarme el trasero.

 _Oh, Dios._

Zeke, ¿¡qué diablos estabas pensando, maldito ebrio de mierda!?

Tosí varias veces y quise hacer todo lo posible para que la vergüenza se fuera de mí.

—Si sirve de algo, es mi medio hermano. Te juro que sus genes son diferentes a los míos.

Levi se ríe con ganas (su risa me derrite en mi lugar, ¡santa madre Teresa de Calcuta!) y sólo puedo observarlo embobado. Me encanta la manera en que sus blancos dientes brillan, y creo que he quedado enamorado del hoyuelo que se forma en su mejilla izquierda.

Jesús, la _perfección_ existe.

—La verdad, no me importaría que tú intentaras manosearme el trasero —susurra, acercándose un poco más a mí, para darme un guiño coqueto después.

 _Ooh._

Ahí sentando, con el sonrojo subiendo por mi rostro, observo esos ojos oscuros que se han iluminado con picardía.

Luego me entero del por qué.

Bajo la mesa, tras el largo mantel, Levi desliza su pie (que se ha librado del zapato) sobre mi pierna. Despacio lo hace. Sube por mi muslo y se detiene peligrosamente cerca de _Eren junior._ Mi respiración se detiene mientras siento su dedos presionando muy lento en mi piel.

Jadeo.

Mi vecino se lame el labio inferior.

 _Dios mío._

Él no lo sabe aún, pero va a ser mi esposo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡HOLAAAA! Han sido dos semanas sin actualizar, ¡perdoooón! Tuve una sequía de imaginación, pero justo hoy regresó y pude terminar el capítulo ٩(•o•)و . ¿Qué les cuento? Este fic ya casi, casi llega a su final :(. Aunque aún faltan un par de cosillas (?). En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ❤. **¡GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia i-i.**

¡Saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews! Son mi alimento de cada día ㈏3

Por cierto, tengo una historia en wattpad también. Es EreRi, básicamente será puro romance y fluff, porque son las cosas que más me encanta escribir ㈏3. Ese fic tiene ya dos capítulos y estoy escribiendo ya el tercero ❤. Si les interesa, la historia se llama **HOMESICK** ; pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Maka_Kagamine**.

Bueno, espero que estén pasando un excelente fin de semana ❤. Porténse súper bien, y si no, pues me invitan ٩(•o•)و . Jajaja.

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
